ben10fanfiction3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Power
Ben 10: Ultimate Power is a series that takes place a year after the events in Ben 10: Omniverse. It is followed by Ben 10: Ultimate Journey. Ben, now almost 19, must fight in an ultimate battle against some of his darkest and most powerful enemies. Aggregor has escaped from Plumber Prision and guess who's first on his list of revenge? Yep, Ben Tennyson. Now armed with a fully-loaded infinitrix, Ben must battle Aggregor and his new soldiers, called the "Tennyson Destroyers" by Professor Paradox. Ben must travel back in time with Professor Paradox to learn the darkest secrets about who he's trusted for so long, and what exactly happened almost 9 years ago. Ben knows what he must do in order to prevent a dark future, and it might just affect the lives of everyone around him. For as long as he can remember, Ben has always wanted to help people. In fact, once when he was in kindergarten when the teacher asked everyone what they wanted to be when they grew up, Ben said that he wanted to be a police officer. Gwen just laughed at him and said, " Ben, you dweeb, the only thing you'll be "officer" of is annoying. " Ben was so ashamed afterwards that he never told anyone about what happened later on that day. Grandpa Max is getting worried about Ben, ever since his last battle with Kypher, he's been scared to use some of his aliens. With college almost around the corner, Ben's life has to change completely. His relationship with Julie is fading away, and Ben is depressed about it. He had been hoping that they would go to the same college, but Julie was expected into Yale and Ben was expected into TCC university in Virginia. Ben is trying to go big-time-hero again, but Rook's crazy experiments have prevented that AGAIN. Ben's New Aliens *Overflow *Electrohacker *Badaboom *Frost Bite *Magnus *Exo Crystal *Jet Stream *Elementix *Mettalo *Rockhard *Sandbox *Shadow Creator *Splicer *Reptalien *Omen *Frost Bite *Bengax *Timelaspe *Scorch *Infinite Swampfire *Infinite Humungousaur *Infinite Big Chill *Infinite Echo Echo *Infinite Spidermonkey *Infinite Cannonbolt *Infinite Wildmutt Characters Heroes * Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Zack Taluno Recurring Characters *Grandpa Max *Julie Yamamoto *Baz-El & Ship *Cooper *Azmuth *Professor Paradox Villains Major *Psyphon *Forever Knights *Aggregor *Tennyson Destroyers Minor *Rojo *Sevenseven *Zombozo *Driscoll *Dr. Animo Episode Guide Ben 10: Ultimate Power Episode Guide * *Merry Chris also created Ben 10: Revenge of Aggregor, Ben 10: Omni-World, Ken 10: The Begining, Ken 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Journey, Ken 10: Ultimate Alien, Albedo 11: The Begining, Albedo 11: Alien Force, Albedo 11: Ultimate Alien, and is the co-creator of Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. *The Season 3 episode, The Return of Kevin 11,000 is similar to The Return of Ben 10,000. *Ben 10/ Generator Rex Crossover Heroes United 2 occurs in Ben's world, as opposed to that Heroes United happened in Rex's world. *Advanced Training is also similar to "Basic Training". *The creator claims that Ben can transform into "Ultimates" by first transforming into the regular alien or selecting it from the playlist. *Ben's new playlist includes his aliens from the orginal aliens, the ones from alien force, ultimate alien, omniverse, and 85 new aliens. *The creator claims that Ben's playlist is not divided into groups of ten, even though many would believe that it would, since Azmuth feels that Ben must earn the chance to unlock his old aliens. *The creator also claims that Gravattack, Shocksquatch, Eatle, Feedback, Ball Weevil, and Blox are also in Ben's playlist. *The creator claims that DNCelestialsapiens are very deadly and tend to move more then DNAliens or Celestialsapiens. *Ben can transform into Infinite froms with the infinitrix just like with the Ultimatrix he can transform into Ultimate forms. *The offical release date is 4-26-2013. To Be Continued in Ben 10: Ultimate Journey. In Ben 10: Ultimate Journey, Ben must find out the secrets behind the Potis Attire and why exactly the Galvans built it. Also, like the title suggests, Ben must go on an Ultimate Journey. Ben will have to travel far and wide to find the answers that he seeks, and that won't be easy. He will encounter powerful enemies and face extremely difficult obstacles. Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a bullet here. * (Wall) 00:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC)You will eat the beets and like them!I am not a regular anon.PS: READ MEH SHOWS! I hope everyone likes my new polls! Who's your favorite new alien? Scorch Electrohacker Magnus Mettalo Splicer Jet Stream Exo Crystal Elementix Reptalien Bengax Overflow Badaboom Rockhard Omen Frost Bite Do you want to see Ben 10: Ultimate Journey in 2013? Do you even have to ask? It's automaticly YES! Yes Maybe Eh, it depends Let me think about it for a bit. Oh no, it sounds terrible! How do you feel about this series? I'd give it an A++! I love it! It's Great! It's Good. Eh, it's okay. I'm about 50-50 on it. I don't like it. You shouldn't have created it in the first place. Below are a list of existing and expecting video games. *Ben 10: Ultimate Power the Video Game *Ben 10 Ultimate Power: The Vilgaxian Invasion! *Ben 10 Ultimate Power: Family Feud *Ben 10 Ultimate Power: Criminals Be Warned!